Absorbent articles for hygiene purposes are intended to absorb body liquids such as urine and blood. Users put high demands on such articles, requiring them to be thin and comfortable and at the same time to effectively absorb body liquids leaving the surface of the article dry.
Absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, diapers, incontinence guards and the like typically include a liquid pervious topsheet, intended to be facing the wearer during use, a liquid impervious backsheet and an absorbent structure there between. A liquid acquisition and distribution layer (ADL), in the form of a highloft nonwoven, is commonly incorporated and placed between the topsheet and the absorbent structure. An example of an absorbent article comprising an ADL in the form of a spunbond nonwoven is disclosed in US 20120209233 A1. The ADL should have the ability to receive and spread the liquid before it is absorbed by the absorbent structure.
Most ADL are able to receive and further distribute the liquid to the underlying absorbent structure, but are less effective in draining themselves and the liquid pervious topsheet of the liquid. The result is that liquid stays in topsheet and ADL leading to malodours.